Talk:Whisper
How does her being a melee hero have anything to do with Garth? Her specialty has nothing to do with her descendants, as hero's aren't influenced by their ancestors. Which is evident from the fact that the first "hero" (founded Hero's Guild) was a warrior. And all hero's are descended from the Archon who was a will-user. :It didn't make any sense to me, so I removed that sentence. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 12:38, 24 May 2009 (UTC) : not all heroes are related to the archons. the only heroes that are related to the archons are the ones that have all the 3 disciplines. will, Strength and Skill. like the Hero of Oakvale, Hero of Bowerstone, Hero of Fable III and Logan Yeah, Garth couldn't have a child who was a crack shot or good with a mace, his child would shoot fireballs, heroes are descended from people with the same hero virtues, for example, Hammer could be descended from that guy in the fall of the guild section of tales of albion because he was probably a hero of strength (it doesn't say he used will or ranged weapons) and he did have a child who would have the skill of strength. BTW you could be right about Whisper being related to Garth because Thunder could use will, so might be able to as well, and if she had a child they would have will, plus I'm not sure if she was strength, cus she was really dextrous, agile and fast, and although she did use a melee weapon, it was a light one. Agow95 11:54, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Status shouldnt we change her status to deceased? she is not of the archons bloodline so she would have died of old age by now :No. We have decided to keep the status as the last game they appeared in. ☆The Solar ☆ 11:01, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Iv heard this before, where does it say that the archon's desendents are immortal? there are two known immortals out of thousands of people and years. and only one of them is confirmed to be of the archon's blood line (yes scythe is thought and there is much evidence, and i beleive in the theory myself that he is the William Black but it was never truely, irrivocably confirmed). even if sythe is william black, then that still only leaves two out of hundreds of individuals, both of whom had external forces acted upon them and were unnaturally strong. saying that all of archon's blood line are immortal is equivilent to saying that because i flipped a coin and it landed on heads means that every other time i flip it it will land on heads as well.Kre 'Nunumee 01:55, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Homeland South Islands? Dark Skin? Accents? Is it just me, or are the "South Islands" where they come from really Aurora? --Mordin Solus 01:45, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Speculation! --JacktheBlack 02:29, November 4, 2010 (UTC) : :Umm, half of the things here are speculation. More like 75%. --Mordin Solus 20:26, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually we try to keep speculation off the pages.--Alpha Lycos 22:07, November 24, 2010 (UTC)